Stormfern
-Stormfern- Stormfern is a white tom with a gray patch on his chest and narrow baby blue eyes. -Affiliations- Past: The Ancients, Nightclan Current: Starclan -Names- Kit: Unknown Warrior: Stormfern Deputy: Stormfern Starclan Resident: Stormfern -Family- Father: Unknown Mother: Unkown Mate: Snowtuft Daughter: Wildflake Sons: Wolfbreeze Crystalwing -Education- Mentor: Unknown Apprentice(s): Pineheart, Wolfbreeze, -Nightclan in the Beginning- Stormfern was first seen walking over to Darkstar after he stopped at the river. "Darkstar, you might need to slow down so we can rest and so Snowtuft can take a break off of her paws. You do remember she is pregnant and due any day now." He said as he caught up to Darkstar. Then he looked over to his mate who was panting and watched as she sat down with her tail wrapped around her paws. Stormfern was then left as Darkstar walked to take a drink from the river. He was not mentioned during the events that happened with Pinekit almost drowning. Later on Darkstar told the group of cats, "I think we need to cross this river and see what territory is on the other side." He responded with, "How will we get the kits across the strong currents, they can't swim." He looked worried by the expression on his face. "We will have to carry them across or if anybody else has a better idea we at least have to try." Darkstar said as he searched the few cats waiting for an idea, then a sweet voice rung out. "We could get a log and let the kits dig their claws into it and two or three warriors can swim and push it to the other side." Hickoryheart said, who was mentioned earlier in the story as a medicine who was going to mentor one of the kits she can drop down from that position. Then Stormfern muttered under his breath, "That might actually work." Darkstar nodded his head, "First we can rest and hunt to rest then we will cross the river." Was all he said as he laid down for a short while. Stormfern was one of the ones who went with Darkstar and Hickoryheart in search for prey, while Snowtuft was pregnant she stayed and watched the three kits. The three cats came back with two squirrels, three mice, and one thrush. Upon returning Larkkit exclaims, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Darkstar discussed how the prey was going to be separated, "Snowtuft and Stormfern can share a squirrel. Larkkit, Lightningkit, and Pinekit can have a mouse each. I can have the other squirrel and Hickoryheart can have the thrush." Each cat then took their fair share of prey. "Once we are done eating we need to look for a stick or log large enough for Larkkit, Lightningkit, and Pinekit to be pushed across on," Stormfern stated before starting to eat his part of the squirrel he shared with his mate. Darkstar was just finishing up the rest of his squirrel when he heard some rustling of branches and looked up and saw Stormfern dragging a large branch behind him.